Apocalypse
The Apocalypse Tank is one-of-a-kind heavy tank which is currently utilized and in current service by three factions, they feature distinstinctive modifications in terms of their weaponry, armour protection against hostile forces and additional equipment. Currently there exists three versions of Apocalypse Tank in the world. * Forth Reich of Yuri - One of Yuri's main heavy tanks developed with better weapons from the original counterpart, comes with a grinder and also double drakon cannons * Iron Dragon PLA - First developed by the Chinese with co-operation from Russia before the Kalini Crisis, this version has flame throwers, ECM jammers and fire cannon. * Russian Resistance - Older versions of the Steel Knuckle built before the Kalini Crisis, these tanks are weaker compared to the Steel Knuckle counterpart. Forth Reich of Yuri "Yuri's Power Supreme." - Steel Knuckle Apocalypse Operator's motto - The TT-125M Apocalypse Heavy Tank variant "Steel Knuckle", is the true incarnation of the brutal power. Yuri and his officers welcomes its immense firepower; two 180mm Drakon cannons, which can smash through any armouring in seconds, literally opening the tanks like a can, combined with Grinder magnetic beam, designed to immobilize enemy vehicle so Steel Knuckle can shred it with the grinder belt. On top of that, its armour protection is one of the thickest ever used, yet it can move pretty fast with its weigth to spread the havoc and fear of Yuri. Development Yuri's Steel Knuckle Apocalypse Tank is a result of cooperation between the former Russian Federation and the Peoples Republic of China. Its purpose of this co-operation was to create a heavy tank based on the old Chinese Type-93 Overlord Tank, sporting heavy weapons and armor for Russia's Ground Forces, capable of smashing armoured targets with ease. This vehicle was codenamed the "Object 666" by the Russian before the crisis began, mimicking the number of the Christian Devil; 666. The "Steel Knuckle" was a nickname for the Russian version of the Apocalypse Tank. Russia wanted their new heavy tank after many decades to be a real brawler, as strong as a whole platoon of main battle tanks. The major inspiration for the new design was the Chinese Overlord Tank, being armed with two specially developed 180mm AK-410 Drakon Howitzers, firing a new kind of ammunition to pierce through any armour while inflicting massive damage, being codenamed as the HEATCR (High Explosive Anti-Tank Composite Rigid). The tank was operated by eight skilled crewmen. A commander was observing the nearby area, gunner operating the main weapons, two Drakon Howitzers, and the whole turret's movement, an operator of the Magnetic Beam Emitter when the commander give him the signal to use, two loading operatives watching over the howitzers when auto-reloading after each shots, two technicians operating the whole tank, one in the turret and other sitting beside the driver, who was controlling the whole tank's movement. The first three prototype versions of the Steel Knuckle were completed during the start and first set of days into the Kalini Crisis, and even still being in testing stages, they were sent to the frontlines. The results from their first combat situation in Novosibirsk proven worth the long development. By the time the tank was prepped for upcoming combat, Yuri managed to gain some of the Steel Knuckles and modified them (also along with some secret co-operation of Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc.), adding another set of 10cm armour plating and a new and deadly weapon system, the Magnetic Beam Emitter "Grinder" System along with a free grinder belt, making the Apocalypse dangerous in close range as well. After the civil war, Steel Knuckel Apocalypse Tanks were modified and became Yuri's heavy brawler, being mostly used in specialized Monster Tank Guard Divisions. Operational History The Fourth Reich of Yuri used first the Steel Knuckle after five months since the stock Apocalypse tanks first entered service, some of his brave forces managed to capture three of the Apocalypse tanks after operation in the Caucasus Mountains. Whilst Yuri decided to contact Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. for information on these tanks and asking for co-operation, Yuri's scientists began modifications on these three examples into a version used to this day, Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. began full production of this variant after the modifications were complete. Yuri sent the three before-stolen "Steel Knuckles" into the location where they were previously stolen, to Caucasus Mountains. There were for a long period of time fights over this area for its strategical position; the Russian Resistance had there its main trade routes rolled by many supply convoys from several [[Allied Nations|'Allied Nations' Peacekeeper Contacts]], their Company of Liberty Blue Helmet Allies and other allies to fund their war efforts. For the Forth Reich, if Yuri gained control over this area, they will significantly cut the supply lines for the rebels which would greatly help them to end the civil war. The Steel Knuckles, nicknamed Ivan, Ilja and Sasha by several soldiers in the Reich, were transferred there using a specially modified train in January 12th during the year 2024, a month and half after their capture to join the local forces in destroying Resistance bases of operation and cutting the supply lines to the rebel forces. The fights were continuing every day since the start of the campaign in October of previous year, but the final offensive, where the Steel Knuckles were to participate, began in 24th January 2027. Other information is to be added... Iron Dragon People Liberation Army "We will bury them!" - Pyromaniac Operator during a battle - Known to be an intended replacement for the Overlord Tank within China's forces, the Type-105 Pyromaniac is a mixture of various tanks along with weapons, It is equipped with a cannon which can engulf enemy units within a small set of time; Along with its main personal cannon, it is equipped with a pair of Flame Throwers, allowing the tank to fry infantry in front of it without any problem. Along with those weapons is a specially designed Advanced ECM System which allows the tank to deflect any incoming missiles and rockets fired at the tank, it can also disable electronics of vehicles and destroy them at the same time, making the Pyromaniac a lethal weapon to use in the battles up ahead. Development Same as Yuri's Steel Knuckle Apocalypse, China's modified and napalm-throwing Pyromaniac is a result of cooperation between former Russian Federation and China. Its purpose was to create a replacement for the Overlord Tank for military use in the Iron Dragon PLA, the tank sports heavy flame weapons, capable of smashing armoured targets with ease. The "Pyromaniac" variant is a exclusive order for the Iron Dragon PLA as a heavy battle tank with supportive abilities without the usage of the Overlord's hull. Unlike the Steel Knuckle, the Pyromaniac only one gun, with a significally smaller caliber than the Drakon Howitzer, a 125mm Firestorm Cannon; this weapon is capable of unleashing firestorms upon enemy vehicles and infantry divisions while giving a decent set of damage just by impact. On the other place for the cannon was installed with an Electronic Countermeasures (ECM) Jammer System, which can in normal instance deflect incoming rockets and missiles, and when actively aimed by the dish capable of ceasing all functions within a vehicle, making it an easy target for the Firestorm Cannon. Another difference within the Pyromaniac Apocalypse was the removement of the Magnetic Harpoon System and its Grinder Belt. The belt was then replaced by two flamethrowers, secretly hidden on the front by a pair of fresh esigned claw-like armour plates, giving it more of an dragon-like appearance to terrify any opponents who encounter the tank. The Tesla-powered engine in the turret has been remained, the engine in the hull is known to be powered by minuature nuclear reactor to help power up the heavy weight of the tank, this made the tank little faster than the Steel Knuckle. Operational History To be added... Russian Resistance "If Lenin could see us now." - Apocalypse Operator - To be added..... Behind the Scenes * The Russian Apocalypse Tank, along with the Steel Knuckle Tank and the Pyromaniac Apocalypse Tank, are all based on the Soviet Apocalypse Tank from Red Alert 3. :* The Apocalypse tank is named after a full-scale disaster, there are also many references to various films such as Terminator Salvation and 2012. * If you love the Apocalypse Tank of the Soviet Red Army from the game, you will be pleased to see this tank to take part in three factions in the mod. :* The tank is made by Sharp-Shark, a veteran member in the Generals Modding community, also the creator of the Rhino & Grizzly Tanks from Red Alert 2. Category:Units Category:Units of the Forth Reich of Yuri Category:Units of the Iron Dragon PLA Category:Units of the Russian Resistance Category:PLA Tank Brigade Units Category:Vehicles Category:Russian Vehicles Category:Units of Multiple Origins